


goosebumps?

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: demon 00line au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon 00line, Demon Summoning, Demons, Everybody else is human, Incubus Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Pre-Slash, i guess?, this doesnt have any smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: “What demon are we summoning?” Changbin asked in the middle of prepping their floor. He found some unused Manila paper in one of their drawers and figured they could use that instead. At least his drawing of the circle did look pretty alright, if Minho had to judge, matching the image shown on the website. “Wanna try summoning an incubus just to see if we can get Chan or Woojin to freak out?”“If this works,” Minho began to say, stressing the fact that they probably won’t succeed anyway. “What makes you think we’ll even be alive to tell those two what happened?”or: Minho and Changbin summoned a demon, but things didn't quite go as they expected.





	goosebumps?

**Author's Note:**

> in the middle of writing this, i decided to make it a series because i needed more demon!00line in my life. catch me doing hyunin and changlix next. also because this is kinda (?) more pre-slash than actual minsung happening so there's more minsung to come after this fic i guess !!! i also really really REALLY love changbin and minho as bffs so that's here too.
> 
> title from: goosebumps? BOXER (also a tiny ref to the horror books)

“This is a stupid idea,” Minho said repeatedly as he eyed his best friend, a small frown on his lips. He knew they were supposed to be wild, young boys in their carefree youth, daring to try whatever new things came their way, but really? Summoning a demon must be at least in the top three of Stupid Ideas by Seo Changbin, a list that the older boy realized grew longer at an exceedingly fast rate ever since summer vacation started.

 

His words fell on deaf ears as Changbin scrolled through his Google search results.

 

“It says here we need to specify the type of demon,” the dark-haired boy stated, eyes glossing over the words on the screen. “Also that we should be careful not to break the circle, otherwise the demon could get out and kill us in an instant. Oh, plus we need an offering since I doubt we’d want to use blood. Do you think they’ll take kindly to instant ramen? That’s all we have.”

 

“I feel like the words _kill us in an instant_ didn’t register with you.”

 

“It did,” Changbin said with a cheeky grin as he turned around to face the older boy, who had been reading over his shoulder despite Minho’s attempts to try and stop things from proceeding. He knew that despite the words of warning and the numerous times he’s been called dumb, the curious glint in his best friend’s eyes just meant that Minho was already half-invested in the plan.

 

The younger boy resumed reading off the page as he skipped through the rest of the warnings and headed straight for the summoning ritual itself, deciding that was all they really needed to know, considering how he was rather skeptical about the whole thing to begin with. Behind him, Minho tried to reach for the mouse and scroll back to the long list of possible problems, but Changbin easily pulled the mouse away from his reach. 

 

“Besides, we’re not even sure if this will work. The website I found doesn’t look that trustworthy, I mean, they used Comic Sans.”

 

Minho scoffed, “maybe it’s their best font down in Hell. Seems fitting.”

 

Truth be told, the older boy knew that he wasn’t doing anything to actively stop the events from happening. He watched as Changbin scavenged their apartment for little candles, a whiteboard marker, and a pack of chips since Minho complained that they were on their last few stocks of ramen. They were offering his favourite chips, too, so if ever they did end up summoning a demon, then the demon should be at least a little grateful.

 

“What demon are we summoning?” Changbin asked in the middle of prepping their floor. He found some unused Manila paper in one of their drawers and figured they could use that instead. At least his drawing of the circle did look pretty alright, if Minho had to judge, matching the image shown on the website. “Wanna try summoning an incubus just to see if we can get Chan or Woojin to freak out?”

 

“ _If_ this works,” Minho began to say, stressing the fact that they probably won’t succeed anyway. “What makes you think we’ll even be alive to tell those two what happened?”

 

“Just don’t move any of the candles and we’ll be fine.”

 

“Where did we even get these candles?”

 

“Jeongin gave them last Christmas, I think,” Changbin said without much thought, passing his phone to the older boy, who took it before realizing _why_ he was being giving the phone. He managed to search up the same website on his phone and had scrolled down to the summoning ritual already. Before the other could protest, the younger boy tried his best to look as harmless as possible, “you have to read it, Minho, it’s only fair. I already prepared everything. We’re in this together, man.”

 

The brunette rolled his eyes, “last I checked this was _your_ dumb idea.”

 

“You don’t actually think something will happen, do you?”

 

Maybe it was the challenging tone in the other boy’s voice, or maybe it was because Minho actually wanted to see what would happen, but whatever it was, he found himself simply rolling his eyes again and scanning the words on the screen. It wasn’t anything complicated—nothing about selling his soul or whatever—and they didn’t even need to use blood since they already had the chips lying in the middle of the circle.

 

What’s the worse that could happen, right?

 

He began to read the words with as much sarcasm as he could muster, even if he should have probably treated summoning a demon with a little more respect. That would mean giving his best friend some satisfaction though and Minho wasn’t about to do that. He had just finished reciting the ritual, already prepared to hand the phone back to Changbin, when there was a distinctively loud crash in the center of the living room.

 

Immediately, Changbin was next seen hiding behind the kitchen counter.

 

Minho supposed it could have been worse. They were still alive, which was a good sign, considering how he was pretty sure they had an _actual demon_ in the middle of their apartment. Even the demon looked a little confused to be standing on top of Manila paper, in the center of a crudely drawn symbol, tiny candles surrounding him in a circle. Finally, their eyes met as the brunette tried to think of something smart to say.

 

“H-hello, demon!” 

 

He failed, to say the least.

 

“Are you the one who summoned me?” The demon asked, eyebrows furrowed in what looked like worry as he eyed Minho up and down. “Look, I don’t know how to break it to you, but I probably won’t be what you’re expecting from a demon, let alone an incubus if that’s what you’re after. I doubt I’ll ever be a useful incubus, I can tell you that.”

 

What was he supposed to have expected, anyway? Minho has never seen any other demon in his life, but he was also pretty sure the one standing before him looked less like a dangerous evil spirit and more like a lost kid. The demon had dark blue hair, puppy dog eyes despite looking like he was wearing ice blue contact lenses, and an outfit that could only be described as human. A flannel shirt, jeans, and sneakers? Definitely human.

 

The only hint of demon Minho got was the bit of fangs that peeked out from the other’s mouth, but that was it.

 

“We sort of didn’t think this would work,” the brunette finally ended up saying, going with the truth of the matter.

 

“We?”

 

With that, it seemed like Changbin realized they weren’t dealing with a bloodthirsty demon and soon appeared by Minho’s side again, although he still looked a little scared.

 

“Oh,” the demon noted with understanding at the sight of the other boy, glancing back and forth between the two, before looking down at where he stood. He eyed the candles and couldn’t help but grin a little at the sight, “you guys know that you’re supposed to keep the candles outside of the drawn circle, right? Where I can’t touch it? Otherwise, it’ll be way too easy for me to do _this._ ” 

 

Before Minho could react, he watched the blue-haired demon gently nudge one of the candles away, step out of the circle, and begin looking around where he stood.

 

“Nice! Are these chips for me?”

 

“Am I the only one confused here?” Changbin finally had the guts to ask after suffering from a momentary heart attack the moment he saw the demon move, much like how he’d reacted when the being appeared in the first place. He still stood behind Minho, just in case, but he watchedwith complete confusion written on his face as the otherworldly being glanced around their living room. He was glad they weren’t dead, though.

 

The older boy in front of him shook his head, “I’m just as confused as you are.”

 

Finally realizing the situation at hand, or at least finally bringing himself to care, the demon casually took a seat on the floor right next to his summoning circle. He had even managed to blow out the candles—with just a snap of his fingers, something that made Changbin step behind Minho just a tiny bit more—after mumbling something about a fire hazard. He glanced up at the two humans and smiled.

 

“My name is Han Jisung,” he said politely. “I’m afraid the two of you have been the victim of a prank my friend Hyunjin set up.”

 

With grand hand movements and voice impressions here and there, Jisung then began to explain the full story of how his friends—namely Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin—decided that for his last birthday, they were going to get him randomly summoned. That meant creating a website with information that was meant to summon Jisung, specifically. Only the ritual was the real important thing there, he added, since everything else was apparently from Wikipedia.

 

Changbin whacked Minho’s shoulder, “I _told_ you the Comic Sans font looked off.”

 

“Shut up, this is still _your_ fault,” Minho shot back, hitting the other boy’s shoulder as well. “You’re the one who thought of the idea _and_ you’re the one who went with a stupid looking website.”

 

“In my defense, if I had found a real one, we’d be dead by now.”

 

“In Hyunjin’s defense, he made that website with no prior web design knowledge, you should cut him some slack,” Jisung piped in, an amused grin on his face. They’ve all settled on the floor at some point, even if there were couches surrounding them. The demon also explained earlier on how he was only half-demon and not nearly the right age to have all of the incubus powers he could get despite being a half-blood, which meant Changbin was a little less scared of him.

 

He was also younger than both human boys, who were shocked when they found out, since they had been expecting some version of an old, immortal demon to appear. 

 

“Not that we actually wanted to summon a demon,” Minho pointed out, although he wasn’t sure if it would be rude of him to continue considering how it could sound like they didn’t want Jisung around either. Not that he wanted a demon hanging around them either, it’s just he didn’t really have a problem with the other boy sitting around, eating his chips, and very much not killing him. He liked staying alive, thanks.

 

“I should tell them to take the website down,” Jisung mused to himself, licking chip dust off his fingers. “Although they’ll probably notice that I’m gone soon.”

 

He glanced at the other two, before zeroing in on Minho in particular, head tilting to the side. 

 

The brunette couldn’t help his growing fascination towards the demon, who looked a lot more like an overgrown puppy than someone who could kill them—although by that point, he was also pretty sure Jisung wouldn’t do so. One would hope, at least. In fact, the demon looked harmless and maybe even a little cute, with his oversized shirt and with the way he was staring at Minho with his mouth open a little bit, exposing cute front teeth.

 

Did Minho just think that the demon’s front teeth which were between his _fangs_ cute?

 

“Hey,” Jisung spoke again, still looking at the older boy. “You’re the one who read the ritual, right?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Do you know that if you guys used your blood, I would have been bound to serve you until you set me free?” The demon replied innocently, blinking a few times. “That would have been rad.”

 

It would have been anything _but_ rad, Minho’s mind supplied, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it since Jisung looked like he was genuinely alright with the idea. He opted to smile politely instead since he didn’t want to accidentally hurt the demon’s feelings. Not to mention, who still used that word? Was there some kind of weird vocabulary that demons still used despite it being the 21st century? 

 

Next to him, Changbin voiced out his thoughts perfectly, “you’d want to be bound to Minho? Really?”

 

“I’m still part incubus, I have to live off _something_ , you know?”

 

With that, Minho racked his brain for whatever knowledge he had about demons and incubi and came up with close to nothing. From the little he knew, based only from stuff they skimmed through earlier that afternoon, an incubus is a sex demon who fed off lust. That, however, wasn’t an idea he was willing to dwell too long on. Besides, didn’t Jisung say he won’t be a useful incubus, whatever that meant?

 

He decided to ask that particular question out loud.

 

“I don’t feed off lust like a normal incubus,” Jisung explained, before his cute little smile turned into something more like a wicked grin, as he stared at the brunette with his ice blue eyes looking like he could read the human’s mind. Maybe he could? Minho surely didn’t know. “Instead, I can feel attraction and once I’m old enough, I can also use that as an energy source. So yes, thank you for being attracted to me, Minho!”

 

In a split second, the older boy paled and then blushed right after, suddenly aware of the way Jisung was looking at him with an amused grin. Almost like the demon was going to eat him alive, which only succeeded in making him blush further even if the thought _should_ have made him a little bit worried. He didn’t even want to glance at Changbin, certain that his best friend would be staring at him with a judging look. 

 

Instead, Minho summoned up his courage and said, “I guess I can’t lie to a demon.”

 

Before Jisung could reply, something in his pocket began ringing loudly. He pulled out his phone and quickly denied the call, before shooting the two humans an apologetic smile.

 

“They’re looking for me already,” he said, already standing up from his spot on the floor. The demon carefully stepped past the candles still littered on the floor as Minho did the same, deciding that it was only right that he escorted the other out, since they had brought him in to begin with. The demon also apparently had _methods_ he used to travel, which neither of the two wanted to ask about.

 

Jisung gave them a quick bow and a grin right before he left the apartment, “nice meeting you guys! Call me over again soon!”

 

When the door closed, Changbin immediately turned towards the older boy.

 

“I _guess_ I can’t _lie_ to a demon,” he repeated mockingly, jabbing at Minho’s shoulder with each word for added emphasis. “We summon a demon and you get a boyfriend?”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, this isn’t a Disney film,” Minho grumbled, swatting the dark-haired boy’s hand away with a look of mild disgust at being touched, but the other continued his poking regardless. He tried his best not to blush at the word _boyfriend_ and thankfully succeeded because he didn’t want to give Changbin the upper hand. He flicked his friend’s hand away one last time before deciding that he should retreat before he said anything stupid.

 

“Clean up your summoning ritual mess!” He called over his shoulder before fleeing into his bed room.

 

Inside, Minho pondered over what just happened. What did Jisung mean when he said to call him over again soon? The younger boy had left no way of contacting them. Did he mean to summon him again? The brunette considered this possibility and briefly, his mind entertained the idea of summoning the demon with his blood, before quickly shoving the thoughts away. A weird feeling settled within him; things were going to get much more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> (twt / cc / ko-fi: @stilljunhui)


End file.
